Total Drama: Revenge of the Action - Episode 2: Teens' Beach
Total Drama: Revenge of the Action Chris announced, "Welcome back to Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Last time, the 22 contestants split into two teams. It was the Screaming Gaffers, that lost, and Geoff was eliminated. Who will go home next? Find out right here on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action." ---- Theme Song Maybe Later ---- Gwen asked, "I wonder when Courtney will forgive me?" Dave and Topher could be seen walking to the mess hall to get their food. Apparently, every contestant, except for Courtney and Scott, were there. Dave said, "Hello everyone! Was the food good?" There was no response. Then, Sadie said, "There aren't any food here." Chris said, "Welcome to Day 2 of Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Please meet me at the beach. First team, there gets a prize." Every contestants ran out of the mess hall, while Courtney and Scott just entered it. Chris said, to them, "Go to the beach, now!" Trent said, "A beach challenge! It better not, include the dancing part." "Welcome to the beach. Today, there will be a two-part challenge. Your first challenge is to choose a person from your team. That person will get a surfboard, and get 5 flags, while surfing. The flags are tied to a bell. To make this challenge harder, I had Fang come and help out. So good luck," Chris said. "What about the prize?" asked Owen. Chris replied, "I lied about that part, so go. Actually, I changed my idea. So, once the person comes back with 5 flags, then the next person must go. Since the Screaming Gaffers has 1 less person, I have decided to give Courtney a break, even though she had recovered, from yesterday's challenge. So, choose your starter." Tyler said, "Since I am so atheletic, I volunteer to go." Sugar replied, "You better not screw up." Tyler said, "This is my chance to prove myself!" Jasmine said, "I can't surf." Eva replied, "Fine, I start." Chris said, "On your mark, get set, and go!" While Tyler and Eva were surfing, Leshawna and Sugar were arguing who should go next. Sugar argued, "Well, obviously, since I am so glittery. I should go last." Leshawna replied, "Well! I am going last!" Dave said, "Guys, Tyler is losing to a girl!" Eva said, "My oppenent is Tyler, the failed athelete. He is the worst surfer ever!" Chris announced, "Eva has 3 flags, and Tyler has none!" Just then, Fang bit off part of Eva's surfboard. Eva did not scream, but swam away quickly. Tyler was laughing at Eva. Tyler, then, swam over to a flag. Tyler screamed, "Yay! 1 flag down!" Katie asked, "Can I go next?" Chris said, "It is Katie versus Tyler. Katie has 0 flags, and Tyler has 1." Sadie, Jasmine, and Gwen said, "Go! Katie, you can do it!" Anne Maria said, "At this rate, we will lose, once more!" Fang came from behind and ate Tyler's surfboard. Tyler was screaming and was going to the direction of the other 4 flags, but Katie, already, has two flags. Owen screamed, "Hurry up, Tyler!" Chris said, "Tyler has 3 flags, and Katie has 4." Beardo said, "Boom! We are going to win! Kapow!" He smacks Trent in the face. Trent said, "Ouch! Go Katie!" Chris said, "They are done. Screaming Gaffers has 1 person, while Killer Bass has 2. Choose your next person!" Heather said, "Geez. Tyler! You are terrible!" Dave said, "I volunteer to go! Dave said, "I will lose on purpose, so I can get the athelete out, or maybe even one of the fat people on my team!" Duncan said, "I will go!" Chris said, "Next batch, go!" Anne Maria screamed, "Hurry up, Dave!" Dave and Duncan was pretty good at the surfing challenge. Chris said, "Since, I am getting bored, as usual, everyone get on a surfboard, and go in the water." Heather asked, "What are we doing?" Chris said, "You will find out right now. So, I decided to change the challenge. So, I brought in a lot of sharks, and your goal is to try to not get your surfboard get bitten by a shark. Last person standing will win for their team, and Courtney, you are participating in this challenge." Courtney replied, "No! I want a break!" Jasmine said, "I like the first challenge better." Sadie screamed, "Katie, come over here!" Katie comes over there, but a shark bites her surfboard, and she flies away to the sand. Katie screams, "Help!" Katie said, "That was the worst moment of my life. It is kind of Sadie's fault, but it is okay, because we are best friends." Chris announced, "The Screaming Gaffers are in the lead." B was clapping his hand, when a shark came behind, and bit his surfboard. B went flying in the air. Chris said, "Currently, it is a tie." Topher said, "Let's go, team! We can win, this time!" Dawn replied, "There is a chance, we might not win." Dave and Topher asked, "Why?" Dawn said, "Tyler will screw up, and we will all lose." Tyler screamed, "Well, I may not be the most atheletic, but I am really athletic." Anne Maria said, "Sure, sure. Whatever." Scott said, to Courtney, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Courtney said, "Good!" Brick screamed, "Hey, Trent, watch out!" Trent replied, "Huh? Oh, there is a shark right behind me! Help!" The shark bit Trent's surfboard, and Trent can be heard screaming, as he flies away. He screamed, "Help me!" Chris said, "Yeah. I will save him, after the challenge." Beardo said, "Kapow! Bye Trent! He went Boom!" Scott replied, "Well, you will be going to be being booming next, Beardo!" Courtney screamed, while flying, "Ah! Help me!" Chris said, "The Fallen are Katie, B, Trent, and Courtney. Keep going!" Sadie said, "Help me! I don't want to lose." Sadie tries to swim away, but Fang was faster. Sadie flew in the air, while screaming. Sadie screamed, "That was not fun!" Katie and Sadie are sitting together. Sadie said, "That was not fun, well at least, we are still together." Brick said, "I will never give up!" Duncan said, "That is the spirit. We will keep fighting till the end!" Eva said, "We will never give up!" Gwen said, "Yup! We need to win!" Jasmine said, "Guys, I don't think we can last any longer. There are sharks everywhere." Heather asked, "Are they circling us?" Sugar said, "I wish I was out of this challenge." Tyler said, "This is the time, we will shine!" Dave, Topher, Leshawna said, all together, "That is the spirit. We will win!" Dawn said, "Owen, watch out!" Owen flew in the air, before he could say anything. Anne Maria said, "We have to help each other." Scott said, "That is a good idea, but you guys may trick us!" Sugar said, "How can we trick you, we are a life-death situation!" Gwen said, "The sharks are getting closer!" Eva said, "Everyone swim, as fast as you can!" All the remaining contestants swam away. Jasmine and Sugar are really behind of all the other contestants. Jasmine and Sugar screamed, right after they were in the air. Chris said, "The Fallen are Katie, B, Trent, Courtney, Sadie, Owen, Jasmine, and Sugar." Sugar screamed, from the beach, "Come on team! You can do it!" Anne Maria screamed, "Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Anne Maria gets out a spray can and sprays her hair, while she is flying. Beardo was hit by a shark, and he said, "Kapow! Here I fly!" Dawn, Topher, and Dave were cornered by 5 sharks, and they went flying away. Dawn screamed, "You can do it, team!" Fang, and three other sharks attacked Duncan, Brick, and Gwen from behind. Gwen said, "Help! Guys, good luck!" Chris said, "It is Heather, Leshawna, and Tyler versus Eva and Scott." Heather screamed, and tried to swim away, but she failed. She went flying really high and far. Chris said, "Chef, you there? Get some interns and rescue Trent and Heather!" Tyler said, "Tyler-Hero Activation Hero Mode, Activate!" Eva, Leshawna, and the sharks were laughing at him, while Scott stared at Tyler, if he was a kid. While Eva and Leshawna were laughing, the sharks hit their surfboards, and the girls went flying. Scott said, "This is going to be an easy battle!" Tyler still trying to figure out what was funny, was hit by Fang. Chris said, "The Killer Grips win, again! Screaming Gaffers, meet me at the elimination ceremony." Dave said, "Another loss! Dawn was right! I will be giving the two Fatties, a little break. Bye Tyler!" Chris said, "Get voting!" Anne Maria said, "Dawn was right. So, either Leshawna or Tyler go home. Tyler is going home becuase he failed the challenge before the first challenge." Chris said, "The votes are in. If you don't get a choclate bar, then you are out, but there is a chance, you can come back at the merge. So, Dawn, Owen, Sugar, and B are safe." Sugar screamed, "Yipee!" Chris said, "The next safe are Anne Maria, Heather, Dave, and Tohper." Heather said, "Yay! I am safe!" Chris said, "Leshawna and Tyler are the last two competitors on the team. Tyler was worse than Leshawna, though." Tyler said, "What do you mean?" Chris said, "You lost the challenge before the first challenge. If that was a challenge, then you would be out. So Leshawna, you get the last choclate bar." Tyler said, "Watch me come back at the merge." [Confessional: Leshawna said, "I was so close of getting eliminated." Chris said, "Well, that's all folks, for today! Who will leave next? Will the Screaming Gaffers win the next challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action." Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Action Category:Episodes